1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air-powered tools, and more particularly to a hand-held turbine-driven orbital sander having a one-piece resilient dust shroud which has a wrap-around skirt split along a rear wall into two end portions. The end portions are releasably interconnected in an integral joint to permit attachment and disengagement from the sander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skirts for pad sanders have included those which have multi-piece walls requiring fasteners to connect the skirts to the housing. An example of this teaching is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,852. One-piece skirts, on the other hand have been continuous walls, unbroken by any joints. This category includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,177, which illustrates a one-piece skirt having lugs and tabs for positioning and attaching the skirt to the sander. Also in the category is U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,283, which shows a one piece elastic skirt which must be stretched to be attached to the sander housing.